Broken in Two
by Hauntedgurrl
Summary: Suze loves Jesse, she knows that much. But what about Paul? Suze is starting to realize the truth about Jesse and her. She starts to realize that she needs a real boyfriend… but that won’t stop her from loving a ghost.
1. Confessions

Broken in Half  
Fanfics story  
Mediator  
Continued after Haunted  
  
Suze loves Jesse, she knows that much. But what about Paul? Suze is starting to realize the truth about Jesse and her. She starts to realize that she needs a real boyfriend... but that won't stop her from loving a ghost.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Later on, that night in my room, I slowly took in the words Jesse had said before. "You need to be with someone your family and friends can actually see. You need to be with someone who can grow old with you. You need to be with someone alive." I knew that Jesse loved me... only, where could it go?  
  
Thankfully, Jesse was not sitting on the windowseat to read my thoughts, or to see the tears flowing silently down my cheeks. He had have to move to the rectory right away, leaving me alone in my room. God, I hate crying! I was crying because I knew that Jesse was right, but also, because I knew that the only other boy who actually likes me was, well... you can guess. And that guy would like nothing better than to hook up with me, if you know what I mean.  
  
I suddenly realized what Father Dom and Jesse had been saying. And especially what Paul had said. I remembered how I felt that day when Paul kissed me. It was the best feeling in the world. Well, second best. Soon enough, Jesse was going to figure out what was keeping him tied down to earth, and he would be gone. But Paul wouldn't. Paul would be here still... waiting for Jesse to be wiped off the face of the earth. Waiting for me to forget him. Waiting for me.  
  
I needed to talk to Jesse. That was the only way. I jumped off my bed of pain and ran down the stairs faster than you can say "reincarnation". Sirens were going off in my head, but just as well, I heard two voices. You know, kind of like in those cartoons, where you have one angel voice and one devil voice. I heard them clearly as I sped through Carmel on my bike.  
  
"Suze, how stupid can you get?" said the devil "You're going to tell Jesse that you like Paul aswell? It will totally bum him out!"  
"Aw come on Suze!" said the angel "You have got to tell him the truth. He knows this won't go anywhere, now make him realize he was right. But going out with Paul Slater? I mean, come on! He's like the devil!"  
"Hey, watch it!" cried the devil. Well, ok maybe I'm getting a little caught up, but whatever.  
  
Soon enough I arrived in front of the rectory. I ran to the door, shook the doorknocker frantically. To my surprise, Father Dom was the answer to my call.  
  
"Susannah! What in heaven's name are you doing here?" he cried. "It's two o'clock in the morning!"  
"I know, only I have to see Jesse" I pleaded. And without waiting for an answer, I pushed past dear old Father Dom, who was looking pretty disgruntled, and ran up the long staircase. I was pretty sure of which room Jesse was in, even though I had only been to the rectory once.  
  
I remembered the little cot in the empty, lonely, somber bedroom at the rectory, and immidietly I knew it was Jesse's room. Before I flung open the door, I heard that little voice in my head. The little voice that, last January, had said to give Jesse time to move out. The voice that I had avoided telling my mom's therapist about.  
  
"Suze, you cant tell him. Don't!" it yelled. One part of me wanted to follow this voice, but the other part wanted to talk, and badly. So, what else was there left to do? I flung open the door with all my force, to see a surprised Jesse sitting in an armchair with a book in his hands.  
  
"Nombre de Dios" he breathed at me. "Susannah, what are you doing here?"  
"Jesse" I whispered. Even to hear words from his lips made me melt on the spot. "I'm sorry... um, can I sit down?" Jesse quickly got to his feet, gentleman that he is.  
"Of course Querida." He came to sit next to me on the cot. "Susannah, what's wrong?" He said this, on account of my eyes filling up with tears. Not tears of sadness, or hope. But tears of guilt.  
"Jesse... do you think it's possible to love two people at once?" I asked quietly. Oh no, I thought. It had come out way too fast. Way too fast. Jesse was so surprised by my forwardness, that he got up and staggered backwards into the armchair, as if someone had pushed him. I looked into his eyes, and saw that they were filled with hurt.  
"Susannah... I, what do you mean?" He looked at me questioningly.  
"Jesse, you're a ghost, and... well, I'm human. I mean, I breathe, I eat, I sleep. And I know I ... well, I love you." Oh my god, he is going to freak, I thought to myself. I had used the L word! I knew I had said the wrong thing, since Jesse looked down into his hands that were being balanced by his elbows on his knees. "I do, I really do, but where can it go?" I wanted to know.  
  
Then, to my amazement, Jesse looked up from his hands. Immidietly, the tears started pouring harder from my eyes, because when Jesse looked up, his near-black eyes were flooded with tears. Real tears. But he wasn't letting any of them fall. And it was my fault. My own stupid fault.  
  
"You..." Jesse seemed lost for words. "You... You love another?" He asked softly. Secretly, I wished I had never even met Paul.  
"I'm sorry Jesse. I'm so, so sorry. But you said it yourself, before, in the cemetery–" But Jesse cut me off.  
"AND THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE TO YOU?" he bellowed. The tears had not yet fallen from his eyes, but now they were rippled with anger. "WHAT WE HAD, ALL WE HAD? I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU–"then Jesse called me something horrible in Spanish, probably something bad, because his tone was not exactly happy. But I guess I deserved it. So I sat back down on the cot and just looked at him, tears falling hard from my eyes.  
  
And that's when Jesse, in utter disbelief of what he had just called me, even in Spanish, fell to his knees, his head in his hands, muttering things to himself. I kind of understood it, since they teach us Spanish at school. It was something along the lines of what he had just called me, and how disappointed he was with himself of the horrible name he had addressed me as. I realized, right then and there, that Jesse was the one who needed comforting, not me. So quietly, I fell to my knees as well, in front of Jesse, and removed his hands from his face. Jesse let me do this without a word. Then he looked into my eyes, and I met his gaze with a guilty one of my own. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry" I whimpered. Thank god I was wearing waterproof mascara. "Is it possible to love two people at once?" I asked him again. "Is it?" I got an answer, but it wasn't from Jesse's lips. It was coming from behind me.  
  
"No." Paul Slater said. "You have to choose." 


	2. Diego & Co

Broken in Half  
Fanfics story  
Mediator  
Continued after Haunted  
  
Suze loves Jesse, she knows that much. But what about Paul? Suze is starting to realize the truth about Jesse and her. She starts to realize that she needs a real boyfriend... but that won't stop her from loving a ghost.  
  
Heyhey Poetickiss and LosDosQueridas! Thanx SO MUCH for the reviews on Chapter 1! You guys r da best! Rock on!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Paul. It was Paul. Paul Slater, the last thing I needed right now. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down my spine, the same kind of shiver like at his house that day when he kissed me. A good shiver. But I didn't want it to be good. Apparently, neither did Jesse. Jesse had obviously sensed my heart, which was beating pretty fast, and looked even more hurt.  
  
"So, Suze" said Paul casually. A bit too casually, seeing as both me and Jesse... well, okay, I was crying. Jesse had pretty much forbid the tears to fall from his eyes, which now flashed with anger. "I kind of overheard the conversation from outside the hall, pardon me. And, well, I knew it." He grinned slyly. And may I say that Paul was looking exceptionally fine at that moment, in a white shirt and black jeans. His tennis tan was fading, but against the white shirt, he looked darker than ever. "I knew you'd fall for me sometime."  
  
Sudennly, so suddenly, in fact, that Jesse did absolutely nothing about this, but Paul snatched me up and held me close to him. I pretty much had no idea how Jesse was reacting to all this, since my face was pressed up against Paul's chest, buff as it may be.  
  
"Suze" Paul whispered in my ear. "Suze, forget him. You love ME. Paul. Come on, Suze, you've liked me since day one. Don't deny it."  
  
I tried to tear away from Paul, but he was pretty strong. Almost as strong as Jesse, who, from what I could imagine, was watching all this. Oh my god, I thought to myself, Jesse! It's my fault! Please, if you can hear me, Jesse, I love you. I love you both, and I ... I don't know what to do!  
  
I tore away from Paul with all my force, and twirled around to meet Jesse's gaze. But to my surprise, Jesse wasn't there. All it was was an old, somber room. No Jesse to brighten up the room, or my day. No Jesse there to call me Querida, or stroke my cheek. No Jesse to smile or look upset or hurt. No Jesse whatsoever. I turned around to see Paul, grinning. He looked really pleased with himself, and I knew that was a bad thing.  
  
"P...Paul..." I knew I couldn't talk, what with the huge lump in my throat, but the words sort of came out. "Where did he go? WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM?" I yelled. I was overreacting. Way too much. But Paul just stood there, looking happy, almost.  
  
"Yo Suze, calm down. You said you loved me... thank you." He said. Thank you? What was that supposed to mean? "You have just made my day. Not only do you love me, but you said the magic words also. Well, you thought them." "What magic words?" I asked him. I was way nervous. "What did you do to Jesse? Paul, I swear to god, you are going to be sorry if I never see him again–" But Paul just laughed. "Suze, you can see him all you want. Go ahead! I won't stop you. But he will. He doesn't remember you Suze. I sent him away. Far away, somewhere else, someplace else... sometime else."  
  
I knew what Paul was driving at. I Really didn't want to, I wish I hadn't known. Stupid Paul had sent Jesse away. He had given Jesse life... the life he had always wanted. He had sent Jesse to another time zone, the time zone of the nineteenth century. He had sent Jesse back in time, and had wiped his memory clean of me. To Jesse, now that he was alive, I had never existed.  
  
"Paul, you are going to be sorry!" I cried, my voice going up two octives, which if I may say, made me sound even more attractive than usual. Not. "How could you?!" "Hey, slow down Suze!" Paul gestured for me to come closer to him. "I never said you couldn't visit him. The only thing is, if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to get out... not without me. And I am not going to help you go back to that jerk." Only, he didn't say jerk. This made me even more angry with him. "How?" I whispered. "What-"Paul started to say. "HOW?" I cried, frustrated. "Well, that's my secret, isn't it?" Paul grinned an evil grin that made my blood run cold. "Good night Suze." Then he walked out the door, leaving me alone in the cold, gray room.  
  
But I didn't need Paul's help. I knew how to do it, I knew how to go there. I knew how to go back. I closed my eyes, and pictured Jesse, the wind tugging at his hair. I pictured him standing in front of the boarding house, my house. I opened my eyes... and saw something I never imagined I would see.  
  
Jesse was sleeping, in a bed. In a room. In a house. I soon came to realize that this was my room, my house. A smile slowly crept over my face. I found myself sitting on the windowseat, the windowseat Jesse would always sit on, back when he haunted my bedroom.  
  
Just as I was about to stand up and wake Jesse, I saw the doorknob turn. It turned slowly, silently, but I heard it through all the stillness. I sat quietly, and very still, hoping not to wake Jesse. I figured it was just a maid, checking in on him. But, to my own amazement, as the figure emerged from the doorway, my heart filled with horror. Felix Diego approached the bed quietly, a long handkerchief in his right hand.  
  
Okay yall, here's the scoop – So far, what has happened is Paul has sent Jesse back to the nineteenth century, against his will, while he was holding Suze. Suze has now traveled back in time, to bring Jesse back, only she doesn't know how to go back without Paul's help, and there's no hope of him coming... or is there?  
  
Please Read and Review Chapter 2 ya'll! I hope you like it, I decided to throw Diego in there for a twist!  
  
Hauntedgurrl 


	3. We Meet Again

Broken in Half  
Fanfics story  
  
Mediator  
  
Continued after Haunted  
  
Suze loves Jesse, she knows that much. But what about Paul? Suze is starting to realize the truth about Jesse and her. She starts to realize that she needs a real boyfriend... but that won't stop her from loving a ghost.  
  
Okay, thanks for all the reviews guys! This is Chapter three – hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Diego, a look of determination in his eye, slowly approached Jesse, who was sleeping all too soundly. But then something happened. Something I never expected to happen. Diego, who had been hunched over Jesse, straightened up, and looked at the windowseat. Wait a minute... I was sitting on the windowseat! ME! OH MY GOD!  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he cried. He was probably surprised to see me, but I also was not exactly dressed in nineteenth century attire (thank the lord). My ripped jeans and black ribbed tank were not exactly 1800 material. I was worried, not because I was risking my life, but because Diego's cry might wake Jesse. But to my surprise, all Jesse did was stir in the bed. I guess he was a pretty sound sleeper...  
  
Oh, right. I had to reply to Diego... ok...  
  
"Uh... I, uh... well, I...-"but Diego cut me off.  
"¡Ah Mi Dios, alguien se ha enterado de nuestro plan! ¡No bueno... ah no, Maria estará FURIOSO! ¿Qué debo hacer yo? Eehh..."  
"I'm one of Jess.... Hector's friends. And I was just visiting from... from New York." I replied. Uh oh, was New York an existing state back then? "Because, i... well, I knew about your and Maria's plan. You are SO busted!" I whispered, very happy with myself. It was like on COPS or something. Hehehe. I guess my approach was working pretty affectively, since Diego ran out of the room pretty quickly for a guy with a goatee. I decided it was time to wake up Jesse to bring him back.  
  
I ran over to the bed and shook Jesse, who was a sound sleeper, I had come to find, awake. He wasn't angry with the interruption, just confused. Oh god, he was just as hot when he was drousy than when he was awake!  
  
"Jesse." I whispered to the guy in the bed. "Jesse, come on, its Suze, we're getting out of here! Oh yeah, I just stopped Diego from killing you! How cool?!" I squeeled. But, instead of any passionate embraces, Jesse just looked at me for what seemed like ages. Finally, he found words in his mouth...  
  
"Diego... kill, whom? Nombre de Dios... no, no." He muttered. Then he looked at me again quickly, but this time, he said three words that made my heart feel like it was broken in two. "Who are you?"  
"What?" I stuttered. "Jesse, it's me! Suze! Susannah! What's wrong with you! It's Suze!" I couldn't believe this. Paul was right, he didn't remember me. And he wouldn't.  
"I'm sorry... I don't seem to recall meeting you... But you say that you have just saved my life." Jesse told me. "thank you." then he smiled. OOOOOOOH my god! He was even hotter than when he was dead. He sat up straight, making me see that he had no shirt on whatsoever, giving me the BEST glimpse I've ever gotten at his abs and chest, which were every bit as buff as it were when he died... which was supposed to have been that night.  
I wasn't exactly sure of what he had on on the bottom, but I was willing to stick around and find out, if you know what I mean. But he seemed to have his trousers on, seeing as he got out of bed and stood up.  
  
"My name is Hector de Silva." He said, addressing himself. "But, I don't know why... I seem to feel like I have some kind of, what do you call it, connection with you. Call me Jesse." Then he smiled, and bowed low. God, he must have had the ladies crawling all over him, because I was ready to melt on the spot. I must have lost the use of my legs for a minute or so, since I kind of fell over onto the bed, but jumped back up just as fast. "And what is your name?" he asked me.  
"Um, Susannah Simon. But you can call me Suze." I replied. Just as I said my name, something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone it a second. Was this it? I thought, Does he remember? But all Jesse did was smile, and say,  
"No, thank you. I like the name Susannah. It reminds me of the song."  
"Alrighty then." I said, feeling kind of depressed about the whole "Jesse can't remember me" thing. "um, do you know a place to stay around here? I asked him. But when he didn't answer, I turned around and started for the door. But Jesse's voice stopped me.  
"Susannah, may I ask you something?" he wondered. I twirled around pretty fast, and gazed into his eyes.  
"Sure..." I whispered. But I think he could hear me, since he said,  
"I don't know if you have heard about my ex-fiancee and I, but we are no longer getting married. I wonder if maybe you would like to come back to my family ranch with me... er... visit my sisters and parents, seeing as you have no place to go..." he looked at me with a look that was somewhat pleading. "And, well, we could also get you a dress..." he muttered, looking me up and down, thinking that I didn't hear him. But I did, and it put a huge smile on my face.  
"Um, sure." I said, still smiling. "A dress would be great."  
"Can you not come visit on my family's ranch then?" Jesse wondered.  
"Oh, um... sure, I guess... why not?" But the thing was... I really wanted to see how it was that Jesse lived in the 1800's. And I could work on bringing him back to the present time as a ghost.  
"Shall we say, tomorrow then, at dawn?" he asked me.  
"Dawn?" I scrunched up my nose.  
"Yes, dawn." Jesse replied. "We must get an early start, if you want to be at the ranch by the afternoon. I'll saddle up the horses and wait for you." Jesse smiled one last time at me. "Good night, Susannah." He said in his silky, persuasive voice.  
"Good night, Jesse". I squeeled. Oh great, I'm squeeling again. The thing that makes me most attractive... not.  
  
What a minute... HORSES? We're gonna be riding horses?......... oooh no, I'm in for a HUGE culture shock.  
  
Okay everyone, Suze has just met Jesse, only he doesn't remember her, but feels that there is some kind of connections between them, only he doesn't know what. Suze has just been invited to visit Jesse on his family ranch in the fields of Carmel, and She's accepted his offer all too willingly.  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Thanx yall! Rock On! 


	4. Please Remember

Broken in Two  
Fanfics story  
  
Mediator  
  
Continued after Haunted  
  
Suze loves Jesse, she knows that much. But what about Paul? Suze is starting to realize the truth about Jesse and her. She starts to realize that she needs a real boyfriend... but that won't stop her from loving a ghost.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, once again! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
That night, I stayed at one of the spare bedrooms. Dopey's bedroom, actually. I had come to find that, back in 1850, this room was considered one of the better rooms, and smelled nothing like sweat or baby powder... Dopey's favorite cologne.  
All night, I was up, thinking of ways to try and get Jesse to remember me. Should I tell him about all the times he's saved me? About Paul? About Heather, Michael, Tad? Should I tell him about when he kissed me, about how it made me feel?  
  
By the time I went to bed, it was pretty much around 3 o'clock in the morning... and then, dawn came at around 5. I felt someone shake me awake (I was on the armchair... seeing as that was where I fell asleep while thinking last night).  
  
"Susannah" Jesse's voice was gentle in my ear. "Wake up, we must get a head start to the ranch." I was so tired, I opened my eyes to see Jesse's face over mine. I swear, if I could wake up like this every day, I would die happy. "I will go out and saddle the horses... you can borrow my sister's clothes once we get to the ranch." He said.  
"Mmm hm." I muttered, and turned over to wake up. Jesse had already left, so I started to get up. Dopey's room was looking way nicer than it usually does, what with the white and purple walls and odors. This room was painted a caramel color, and had a mirror hanging on one wall, next to the bed. I decided to go look in the mirror to see how my appearance was.  
  
I got up from the armchair and approached the mirror. And, to my horror, I saw that my hair was utterly DISGUSTING! How could I even let Jesse see me like this? I tried to fix it as best I could before going downstairs.  
  
Now remember Suze, said a voice in my head as I descended the staircase. He doesn't know you. Act like a stranger to him.  
  
I opened the front doors, and saw that Jesse had two horses saddled up, with two bags of food on his horse.  
  
"Well, good morning, Susannah." Jesse greeted me with a smile, one of those mysterious smiles. The ones I loved.  
"Hey." I said. "So, um, this is my horse?" I pointed to a chestnut brown stallion.  
"Yes, do you know how to get on?" Jesse wanted to know.  
"Oh yeah, no problemo." I said with a nervous smile. Okay, I gotta be clear with you – I seriously have NO IDEA how to ride a horse. None at all. I also have no idea how to get on it, or sit on it. So, there I was, the fool that I am, trying to get on the horse. Wow, I thought to myself. I must really look like a retard. But, to my surprise, Jesse, who watched me struggle with great amusement, came and lifted me onto the horse, with his strong arms.  
"Um... thanks." I blushed. Hey, it was pretty embarrassing! I mean, I couldn't even get on a horse, here.  
"Not a problem." Jesse replied. "Now, to stop the horse, give it's harness a pull, and to make it go faster, squeeze your legs against his body." Jesse indicated.  
"Um, okay then..." I was pretty uneasy. But when Jesse got on his horse, and we started to ride, I kind of got used to the pain in my legs. Soon enough, we were riding through a field.  
  
"So, Susannah!" Jesse yelled at me from across on his horse. "Do you have any family in... where are you from again?"  
"Um," I yelled back. "Well, I'm from New York, and I do have some family. I have my parents, and three brothers." I figured that was all the info he needed to know. Jesse seemed satisfied as well, so I asked him if he had any siblings, although I already knew the answer.  
"Yes." Jesse replied. "I have five sisters. They are all younger than me. I have been away for so long, and have missed them so much. They always make me laugh." Then he chuckled to himself. "Isabella, the youngest, would always want me to give her rides on my back. She would refuse to ride a horse. She always thought I was one. A horse, I mean." He laughed again. "And Marianna would always obsess over the new boys in town, though my mother forbid her to see them. And Joanna, she was always cooking something new, though no one ever wanted to taste it. She is a horrible cook, but I miss her." I pretty much figured that Jesse loved his sisters a lot. When I didn't reply to Jesse's story, he asked me,  
"Susannah, it's almost mid day, and you seem tired. Would you like to stop for lunch?" I was so surprised that I asid "Sure." Without even thinking. I had planned this all night yesterday. While having lunch, I would remind Jesse of all the things he and I did together, and maybe he would remember.  
  
We stopped in a field and sat, eating the lunch the chef had prepared for us... bread and cheese. Great. Not only was I sitting in GRASS, but I was sitting in a field. Did ticks live in fields? What about snakes? Jesse interrupted my thoughts by saying,  
"Something on your mind, Susannah?" I knew that now was the time to start my little speech.  
"Jesse" I said. "I have to tell you something." To say that Jesse looked surprised would have been a huge understatement. He put down his bread and looked me in the eyes.  
"What is it Susannah?"  
"Okay." I started. "Well, I have no other way to put this, but... um, Jesse, we know each other. That night, when I caught Diego, you were supposed to die. Diego was supposed to have strangled you. And then you should have stayed and haunted that bedroom for like, one hundred and fifty years, and then I was supposed to have moved in, and we would meet. And... fall in love." I stopped to take a breath. But Jesse just looked at me like I had grown seven heads. "Come on Jesse!" I cried. "Don't you remember? Don't you remember Heather, and Father Dom? What about Tad, Marcus, Michael, the RLS Angels? Please remember Jesse! Remember? When Maria and Diego came back, and they threw me off the porch roof? And remember, Andy and Dopey found your body? Remember Paul? Remember, when you kissed me? Please remember, Jesse!" Tears were streaming from my eyes now. "Please." I whispered. "That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me."  
Then, all of a sudden, Jesse just stared at me. He didn't blink... just stared. He stared for what seemed like ages, and finally, after what seemed like years, he managed to whisper a word, a word that I'll never forget.  
  
"Querida?"  
  
())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(  
  
Okay yall, Jesse is having this kind of flashback memory thing. Also, when Suze said "That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me", that was what she said before Jesse kissed her in the fifth book, Haunted. So it all pieces together somehow. But don't fool yourself, I aint finished! Keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hauntedgurrl 


	5. Paul Returns

Broken in Two  
Fanfics story  
  
Mediator  
  
Continued after Haunted  
  
Suze loves Jesse, she knows that much. But what about Paul? Suze is starting to realize the truth about Jesse and her. She starts to realize that she needs a real boyfriend... but that won't stop her from loving a ghost.  
  
Okay yall, this is actually my VERY FIRST Fanfic! So please, R&R SOON!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jesse's head snapped to the side, then tilted just a bit. He didn't blink at all, nothing. You know, like in movies, when something trigger's the character's memory, and he has this huge flashback of all the memories. Well, this was kinda like that.  
"Yes" I whispered. "Yes, come on Jesse! You remember!" But Jesse did absolutely nothing. Just stare into space. Then, once again, he muttered the word.  
"Querida." Like magic, his gaze shifted from space, and into my eyes. A huge, HUGE smile spread across his face, while tears of joy fell from my eyes.  
"QUERIDA!" Jesse yelled joyfully, then lunged himself at me (in a good way). We laughed, and I cried happily, and we rolled through the fields together. I swear, it was the best moment of my life. I would have liked nothing more than to stay with Jesse there. Then again, we may die of starvation, or whatever, but I'd be happy. Dead happy.  
But Jesse, the moment-ruiner that we all know and love, just had to crush the passionate embrace he had me in, and sat up, looking at me questioningly.  
  
"Querida." He whispered happily again. Though, just as suddenly as he had remembered all we had, his eyes became sad. "You love Paul, do you not?"  
"Jesse" I had just realized that Jesse had seen me and Paul, when Paul had grabbed me and held me close to him. "Jesse, I would like nothing better than to stay here, forever. Believe me, I wish I could. But you have to come back, back to the twentyfirst century." I stood up, but when I saw that Jesse didn't follow my lead, I fell to my knees again.  
"Susannah" Jesse looked me in the eyes, his gaze filled with sadness. "You still have not answered my question. You love Paul, do you not?" he said again.  
I knew that answer to this one. I had figured it out last night, the first time I set eyes on Jesse, the live Jesse. The Jesse who had to work out to keep his abs in shape.  
  
"No." I said firmly. "No." then I leaned over and kissed Jesse on the lips. I know, I know, very daring, but to my surprise, Jesse took me in his arms, and returned my embrace.  
But just as I had started to realize that Jesse and I needed to return to the present time, I heard a distinctly masculine voice coming from behind me. A voice that made my blood run cold.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Suze Simon, getting all fresh with Rico Suave over here."  
  
I whirled around to see Paul, standing in the field, approaching Jesse and me. He was exceptionally fine, but he was nothing like Jesse. Nothing. Jesse stood up beside me, his murderous gaze fixed on Paul.  
  
"Slater." Jesse growled.  
"Well." Paul said with an impressed tone in his voice, but one of sarcasm, none the less. "I didn't know you had it in you Suze. I guess he does remember."  
"Why did you come back?" I asked him, coming to my feet as well.  
"Well, I figured, now that Mr De Silva was alive, I could have the pleasure of killing him myself." 


End file.
